Barbie in the Nutcracker/Transcript
(Barbie and Kelly dance in the studio, practicing The Sugar Plum Princess's Dance) Barbie: You almost have it, Kelly. Here, let me show you. Kelly: Ooh. I'm never going to get all these steps right, Barbie. Barbie: If you keep practicing, you will. Kelly: But what if I freeze out there? In front of everybody? Barbie: You've just got to find the courage to try. Like Clara! Kelly: Clara? From the ballet? Barbie: Uh-huh. You see, Clara lost her parents when she was very young. She and her little brother Tommy were being raised by their Grandfather Drosselmayer. He loved them, but he was very stern. (Clara looks at the snow ball. Grandfather Drosselmayer appears) Grandfather Drosselmayer: Candles! We need more candles! Clara, please, no more daydreaming. We have to finish decorating before our guests arrive. Clara: Yes, Grandfather. (A doorbell rings) Grandfather Drosselmayer: Twenty- two minutes early. Such bad manners. (Clara pulls a ballerina figurine out of the box) Maid: It's beautiful, Miss! Clara: Mother gave this to me the Christmas I saw my first ballet. (Clara hangs the figurine on the Christmas tree. Maid finds biscuits half-bitten) Maid: Oh dear! The mice have found their way into the Christmas boxes. Clara: You haven't seen Tommy, have you? (Clara finds Tommy behind the sofa, eating biscuits, takes a biscuit away from him) Tommy: Hey! Clara: Mystery solved. You might want to wash off that frosting before the mice take a bite out of you. Tommy: You can't tell me what to do! Clara: No. But I'm sure Grandfather will insist on a bath. (Tommy runs away, Clara smiles at maid. Door opens, Aunt Drosselmayer comes in) Aunt Drosselmayer: Clara! Clara: Aunt Drosselmayer! Aunt Drosselmayer: You're at least a head taller. Clara: I thought you weren't coming this year! Aunt Drosselmayer: And miss a chance to visit you and vex my uncle? Grandfather Drosselmayer: You're already conspiring against me. Aunt Drosselmayer: Don't worry! I'll wait until your party's over before I perform any mischief. Clara: Where did you go this time? I want to hear all about it. Aunt Drosselmayer: Well, let's see. I met an Emperor, I sailed on a junk, I had my first rickshaw ride, and I hiked the Great Wall of China. Grandfather Drosselmayer: I'd appreciate it, Elizabeth, if you'd stop filling Clara's head with your stories. Grandfather Drosselmayer: Just because you go traipsing all over the globe rather than stay put like a sensible person. Aunt Drosselmayer: There's a world full of wonders out there, Uncle, and Clara deserves to experience them. Your guests are waiting. Some people never change. But we can always hope. Aunt Drosselmayer: Then he bowed and asked me to dance. Clara: Did you? Aunt Drosselmayer: I couldn't say no to the king! Clara: You must have felt like a princess. I wish I could've been there. Aunt Drosselmayer: Maybe next time you can come with me. Clara: Grandfather would never allow it. Aunt Drosselmayer: Well, surely he won't object to these. Tommy. And for you, my dear. Tommy: Wow! A Grenadier guard and a Bengal lancer! Thanks! Clara: A Nutcracker! He's wonderful! Thank you, Aunt Elizabeth! Tommy: He sure is ugly. Clara: Tommy! Aunt Drosselmayer: Well on the outside, maybe. But inside beats the heart of a Prince. Tommy: Then I'll use him to command my army! (Tommy tries to take the Nutcracker, Clara won't give him away, Tommy breaks Nutcracker's hand) Clara: Hey! Tommy: Sorry. Clara: You're... impossible! (Clara sits on the sofa) Clara: Please don't be too angry with Tommy. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. (Fade to Clara sleeping on the sofa. Grandfather and Aunt Drosselmayer stand next to her) Grandfather Drosselmayer: It's time to wake her. Aunt Drosselmayer: And spoil a beautiful dream? No, let her sleep. Clara's not a child anymore. She deserves the chance to follow her dreams. Grandfather Drosselmayer, setting the clock: A young girl needs to be responsible and practical. Aunt Drosselmayer: Clara is responsible. You've raised her well, Uncle. It's time you trusted her to grow up and make her own choices. Grandfather Drosselmayer: It's late. I'll see you in the morning. (Aunt Drosselmayer smiles, leaves Clara. Fade to clock, it's twelve o'clock in the midnight. Owl's eyes become green; magical powers appear from the mousehole, they surround all around in the room. The owl notices mice coming from the mousehole, they begin to invade the room. The magical powers reach Nutcracker, he becomes alive and begins to fight the mice) Nutcracker: Insolent mice! Clara, seeing a mouse: Get away from there. Shoo! Shoo! Nutcracker: Back... off... you... traitors! Clara: I must be dreaming. (Two guard mice and Mouse King appear) Mouse King: Even as a nutcracker, you're a thorn in my side. Nutcracker: And a thorn to you I shall remain! (Nutcracker drops a box on Mouse King) Mouse King, turning his scepter into an axe: It's time I turned you into something more useful. Like kindling. Clara: Not in my house. Mouse King: "Meddling human, towering tall, let my scepter shrink you small!" Nutcracker: Look out! (Clara becomes small) Clara: This is not good. Mouse King: Not so fearless now, hmm? (Nutcracker appears, kicking Mouse King away. The fight begins) Mice: Grr! Nutcracker: Can you make it up to the mantle? Clara: There is no way... I'm staying down here. (Mice come closer, Clara comes up to the mantle by the garland) Mouse King: You've got nowhere to run, Nutcracker. You're not going to get away from me this time. Unless you'd like to feed the fire. (Mouse King turns his scepter into a bow, aims Nutcracker) Clara: Nutcracker! Clara: Hey, up here! (Clara drops her shoe right in Mouse King) Mouse: Come on. Clara: Look out! Aaah! (The garland disengages, Clara falls along with it) Nutcracker: Thank you for saving my life. And for your superior nursing skills. Clara: Uh, you're welcome. (looks around) This has to be a dream. Nutcracker: I'm afraid it's all too real. And I've got to return home to Parthenia while I have the chance. Clara: Well then, would you mind changing me back before you go? Remember? I used to be taller. Nutcracker: I'm afraid only the Sugarplum Princess can reverse the Mouse King's spell. Clara: The Sugarplum Princess? Nutcracker: Yes. I've been trying to find her since the Mouse King turned me into a nutcracker. Clara: You mean, you used to be... Nutcracker: Not a nutcracker. Owl: Perhaps I can help. You will find the Sugarplum Princess on an island, across the Sea of Storms. Nutcracker: But it's impossible to cross the Sea of Storms. Owl: It's dangerous, yes, but not impossible. Nutcracker: Well, are you coming? Clara: Me? With you? In there? I don't think so. Owl: Surely you don't want to spend the rest of your life the size of a mouse? Clara: But how would I get back? (Owl takes the locket from a ballerina figurine's neck, drops it to Clara) Owl: Once you've found the Sugarplum Princess, open the locket, and you will return home your normal size. Clara: But, but... (Owl freezes) Nutcracker: Ready? Clara: This is crazy. But, yes. (Clara and Nutcracker come into the mousehole, suddenly fall down in the portal) Clara, Nutcracker (falling): Oooooh!! (Clara and Nutcracker fall down in the ice cave) Clara: Where are we? Nutcracker: Must've taken a wrong turn back there. Where did my sword go? Clara, finding his sword with his hand attached: Here, let me give you a hand. Uh... Nutcracker, attaching hand back: Sorry. That happens a lot. (A sparkle appears out of nowhere) Clara: A firefly? Nutcracker: No. A Snow Fairy. Snow Fairy appears out of a sparkle, giggles, then bumps into Nutcracker. Her wing is bent, she tries to fly up but can not. She begins to shout in her own way at Nutcracker. Nutcracker: Well I'm sorry, but you should've been more careful. Clara, takes the Snow fairy: Here. We'll fix this right up. (Clara fixes the fairy's wing, fairy flies up and out) Nutcracker: Hmm, not so much as a thank you. Now, to find a way out of here. (Nutcracker tries to break the walls, but his sword only leaves a scratch) Nutcracker: These walls are solid ice. (Snow faeries appear, begin to dance) (Little snow faerie holds Clara's finger) Clara: Oh, no I... (Snow fairies bump Nutcracker into Clara) Nutcracker: Hey! (Snow fairies keep dancing, then fly through wall, making an exit) Nutcracker: I guess that was their thank you. Clara: Where'd they go? Nutcracker: Probably off to make a blizzard somewhere. (Clara and Nutcracker go out of the cave; flowers begin to grow out of Clara's footsteps) Nutcracker: Welcome to Parthenia. Clara: It's so beautiful. The snow isn't even cold. The trees smell like peppermint. And I've never seen a sky so blue. Nutcracker: Soon it'll all be a memory if the Mouse King has his way. Clara: And you're sure the Sugarplum Princess can help? Nutcracker: She's our only hope of defeating him. Pimm, hanging on the tree, overhears: Hm! Interesting. (Pimm flies to the Mouse King) Mouse King: Well? What news do you bring? Pimm: I wish I could remember, but I'm so hungry. I feel weak, no faint... (falls down, puts his head up) Mouse King: You insolent little bat! I should turn you into a ceiling fan! Pimm: That would be a shame. Then I couldn't tell you the juicy bit of gossip I overheard. (Mouse King drops him a fruit plate) Pimm: Thank you very much, Your Most Royal Majesty. May I say you're looking specially regal this evening, Sir. (Mouse King smirks) Pimm: Er, right. Well for starters, Nutcracker's back. Mouse King: What? Here? Pimm: And he's got some girl with him. Don't know where she came from. Mouse King, touching a lump on his head: I do. Pimm: Now here comes the good part. They're looking for a Sugarplum Princess who can, supposedly, defeat... you. Err... according to the Nutcracker. Mouse King: Sugarplum Princess? I've never heard of a Sugarplum Princess. Bring me the royal registery. And bring me the Nutcracker. (Fade to the Gingerbread Village) Nutcracker: It's what's left of the Gingerbread Village. Mouse King's work, no doubt. I didn't know things had gotten this bad. (Clara finds a doll, then they hear a horse) Clara: Steady! We won't hurt you. (They're being thrown with snowballs, hide behind a snowdrift) Nutcracker: It's an ambush! Take cover! (They look up and notice a boy and a girl) Nutcracker: It's alright. They're just children. (A snowball throws his hat down) With very good aim. Clara lifts a doll: Wait! We found this. Is she yours? Peppermint Girl, running to Clara: Patty! (Gingerbread Boy joins Peppermint Girl) Nutcracker (to Peppermint Girl): What happened here? Peppermint Girl: We went out with Marzipan to gather candle berries. Gingerbread Boy, caressing Marizpan: We came back and everything... Peppermint Girl: ...and everyone... Gingerbread Boy: ...were gone! Peppermint Girl: It was the Mouse King's Army. Gingerbread Boy: This is all Prince Eric's fault. Clara: Who's Prince Eric? Nutcracker: The son of the King who ruled before the Mouse took over. Gingerbread Boy: Yeah, but he wasn't much of a Prince. Nutcracker: The King left his throne and the golden scepter to his Royal Advisor. Peppermint Girl: The Mouse. Nutcracker: Until the Price could prove himself worthy. Clara: Let me guess. The Mouse decided he liked being King. But what happened to Prince Eric? Gingerbread Boy: Don't know, don't care. Peppermint Girl: We're better off without him. Nutcracker: It's dangerous here. We'll travel together until we can find you a safe home. (They go into Marzipan's cart, arrive to the forest) Clara: The Mouse King's Army. Peppermint Girl: Carrying what's left of our village. (The mice try to get Marzipan, she escapes instead) Mouse: There they are! Come on! Clara: Come on, into the woods! (They run into the forest) Peppermint Girl: They're getting closer! (A rope-ladder hungs down) Captain Candy: Up here! Mouse: Get them! (The rope-ladder with Nutcracker lifts up) Nutcracker: Is everyone alright? Clara, surrounded by armed villagers: I'm not really sure. Major Mint: Well, what have we here? Captain Candy: A wooden spy? Some new kind of Mouse King trap? Major Mint: Kidnappers, as well. Peppermint Girl: No! They helped us! Captain Candy: If you have nothing to hide, you won't mind answering a few questions. Major Mint: Come, children. Masha will take care of you. Major Mint: Let's start with who you are and what you're doing here. Nutcracker: I'm Nutcracker. This is Clara. We're both victims of the Mouse King's magic. Clara: We're trying to find the only one who can defeat him: the Sugarplum Princess. Captain Candy: The Sugarplum Princess? Major Mint: I've never heard such a ridiculous story! Nutcracker: It's the truth. Told to me by Prince Eric himself. Major Mint: Ha! Prince Eric! He's the reason we're in this mess. If it weren't for that reckless boy, the Mouse King wouldn't be turning everyone into knick-knacks. Nutcracker: You make the Prince sound pretty awful. Major Mint, laughing: Awful? That's a compliment. He was useless, lazy, and irresponsible... Captain Candy: Major Mint, you're forgetting that Prince Eric was my friend. Major Mint: Captain Candy, you're forgetting that I am your superior. I had high hopes for that boy. Oh, no matter. I've got more important things to think about, like... keeping what's left of our subjects safe from the Mouse King! Clara: Then perhaps you should be looking for the Princess too. Major Mint: I don't have time to search for some "Sugarpie"... well whatever. Clara: Sugarplum. Major Mint: Imaginary Princess. Captain Candy: Wait, Major! They may be telling the truth. I once overheard the King telling Prince Eric about this powerful Princess. The King himself believed in her magic. And we've tried everything else to defeat the Mouse. Major Mint: Hmm... Do you know where she is? Nutcracker: We've learned she's on an island, across the Sea of Storms. Major Mint: Oh, very well. We'll all go looking for the Sugarplum Princess. But I'll be in charge of the expedition! Nutcracker: Of course. Captain Candy: Do you know what became of Prince Eric? Nutcracker: The Mouse King destroyed him. (Fade to Mouse King's castle) Mouse King: So, you're telling me that the Nutcracker, a wooden utensil, managed to escape a well-armed fighting squadron unharmed? And instead of fleeing into the hills, you chose to return to me and report your incompetence. Mice: Yeah-huh. (Gulp) Pimm: Why don't you just blast 'em with your scepter, Sire? Mouse King: I suppose I could. (transforms the scepter into a sword) But I find its power to transform the incompetent much more gratifying. The trick is: making you useful. Mouse King: Pimm. How are we doing with statuary? Pimm, opens a closet full of statues: Eh, full up, your Lordiness. Mouse King: Lawn ornaments? Pimm, opens a curtain, shows the garden full of statues: Too much ornament, not enough lawn. Mouse King: Paperweights? Pimm, sits on a shelf with mouse paperweights: Covered. Mouse King: What does one create for the palace that has everything? Pimm: How 'bout bookends since there's two of 'em. Mouse King: Wonderful idea, Pimm. I do believe I'm starting to rub off on you. "Since other tasks posed a challenge to thee, you shall be bookends for eternity!" (Mice get transformed, Mouse King goes to a book, finds The Sugarplum Princess) Mouse King: Here it is. "The Sugarplum Princess: Kind, clever, and brave"! That's it?! (drops the book away) Where is she? (laughs) I suppose I'll just have to reduce the Nutcracker to a pile of splinters before he can find her. "Rock that will walk, destroy whom I seek, carnage and havoc will be yours to wreak!" (Rock Giant appears, makes Pimm shocked, screams) Find the wooden man and crush him! (Rock giant walks away) Mouse King: Follow him, Pimmie. He's a bit rough around the edges and may need some guidance. Pimm: You want me to babysit a rock? (Mouse King shows him the scepter) Alright, alright! Better than being a rock. (flies away) (Fade to the village) Peppermint Girl: What about Marzipan? Clara: I'm sure she'll be fine. And you'll be staying here with Masha until we get back. Okay? Peppermint Girl: Okay. Clara: Good night. Gingerbread Boy, Peppermint Girl: Good night, Clara! Clara: Can't sleep? Nutcracker: I'm a nutcracker. Sleep seems kind of pointless. Clara: You're more than a nutcracker, Prince Eric. Why haven't you told anyone? Nutcracker: I-I didn't want to be the price when I had the chance. Now I don't deserve to be. Clara: That's not true! You're risking your life to save your kingdom. Isn't that what princes do? Nutcracker: But my subjects think less of me than they do the Mouse King. My only hope is to find the Sugarplum Princess so she can help me restore my peoples' happiness. I owe them that. (Nutcracker leaves Clara alone) (The next day) Major Mint: Aha! There's our bridge. Nutcracker: Perhaps we should find a safer place to cross. Major Mint: Perhaps you should remember who's in charge of this expedition. (goes to the bridge) Heh heh! Right-o. No problem at all. Heh heh, come along. (Captain Candy follows him. Major Mint stumbles, bums Captain Candy, so he falls) Major Mint: Tricky. (Clara and Nutcracker look down) Captain Candy: Help! (Nutcracker gives him his hand, it's not enough for him to handle) Captain Candy: Please, hurry! (Nutcracker gives him hand, pulls him out. Major Mint reaches the other end of the bridge, almost falling back due to his heavy backpack) Major Mint: I'll be gobstrack. (Captain Candy, being pulled out by Nutcracker) Hurry! Nutcracker, attaching his hand back: Sorry. Didn't have any rope. (Captain Candy nods him as a thank you) (Clara and Nutcracker reach the other end of the bridge, Captain Candy sits down on the rock) Clara, to Captain Candy: Are you sure you're alright to travel? Captain Candy: I'm fine. Please, don't, don't worry about me. Major Mint: Bad luck about your knapsack. Now we'll be needing more supplies! Captain Candy: Supplies? Thanks to you, I almost fell into the ravine! Major Mint: Don't blame me for your sloppy footwork, General Clumsiness. Captain Candy: Clumsy? I'm clumsy? You're the bundling clod-hopper! Major Mint: Who was dangling from a branch? Captain Candy: Whose leadership skills put me there? Clara, to Nutcracker: That was very noble of you. Nutcracker: Least I could do for an old friend. (They reach the coast of the Sea of Storms) Major Mint: The Captain and I will make a boat sea worthy, while you two gather supplies. (Captain Candy akimbo, leaves along with Major) Nutcracker: Clara, come with me. Nutcracker: The well used to be over there. (finds the well closed) Here it is. Well, somebody must've capped it. (opens it with his sword, Flower fairies fly out of it, one of them whispers thank you to Nutcracker) Nutcracker: You're welcome. The Mouse King's Army destroyed this valley and trapped them in the well. (Little flower faerie whistles to her fellow fairies, tells them something. Flower fairies surround Clara) Clara: What? Nutcracker: They say you're beautiful. (Clara blushes, fairies giggle and begin to dance and revive the valley) (Apples drop on Nutcracker's head, then one gets into his hand) Nutcracker: Supplies! (Flower fairies surround Clara, she begins to dance. Flower fairies bump Nutcracker to Clara, they're about to hold hands when the Rock Giant appears) Nutcracker: Run! Clara, running to the coast: Major! Captain! Major Mint: What's she carrying on about now? Probably saw a snake or a spider or a... Captain Candy: Rock giant! Major Mint: Great googly! Pimm: There he is! Right there! Blimey, I'm blind as a bat and even I can see him! Clara, running back to a stone: Major, Captain, over here! (Rock Giant breaks the sail with a rock) Major Mint: I worked on that sail a good half hour! You cheeky blighter! Captain Candy: Why don't you invite him over for tea and cakes while you're at it! (Rock Giant finds them, then Snow Faeries appear out of nowhere, surround all four of them and then fly to the Rock Giant, others freeze the Sea of Storms. Marzipan appears along with fairies) Nutcracker: Look! Clara: It's Marzipan! Major Mint: Come on, before the Snow Fairies disappear! (Captain Candy grabs Major Mint, who is amazed by the snow fairies) (They sit into the cart, and go away, Rock Giant notices them disappear) Captain Candy: Ah, he'll break right through that ice! Major Mint, looking at the ice: It seems the Snow Fairies did their job too well. (Nutcracker stops Marzipan, takes the sword and runs away) Major Mint: A sword's not going to do you any good, lad. You'll be pulverized! Clara: Be careful! Nutcracker, making a crack in the ice: Don't worry, wood floats... rock doesn't! Clara: Hurry! Hurry! Major Mint: Put some zing in it! (Nutcracker reaches the cart, they go away, Rock Giant drowns, screaming) (the cart goes through the fog) Nutcracker: If this fog doesn't lift, we'll never find the Princess's island. Clara: And if we don't? You battled the Mouse Army, rescued Captain Candy, and saved us from a vicious pile of rock! All without the Sugarplum Princess. Nutcracker: The Mouse King is too powerful to take on alone. Besides, we've gotta find the Princess if you're to return home your true size. That is what you want, isn't it? Clara: Of course. (Pimm, who was on behind of the cart, flies up to the Mouse King) Mouse King: Nutcracker destroyed rock? Pimm: And sent him to the bottom of the sea. Of course he had some help. Major Mint and Captain Candy have joined up. Mouse King: Proving they're gullible idiots. I've combed through every page of every book in the Royal Library, (shows a pile of books laying on the floor) and there's no other mention of a Sugarplum Princess. Pimm: I don't know. They were pretty keen on finding her island. Mouse King She's a fantasy! But if Nutcracker wants to believe in fairy tales, he's about to find out this one doesn't have a happy ending. (Fade to the Sea of Storms) Major Mint: Weather's getting worse. I say we turn about. (stops the cart) Clara: Wait! Major Mint: It's too dangerous! There's been no sign of this mysterious island. Not to mention what's going to happen when this ice starts to melt. Clara: Marzipan saw something. I'm sure of it. (They go through the fog and reach a beautiful island) Major Mint: No time to enjoy the scenery. Let's find this Princess. Captain Candy: I believe the Nutcracker has earned the right to lead us. Major Mint: But-but... he's wood! Captain Candy: And the reason we've made it this far. Nutcracker, looking at Clara: I'm only half the reason. Major Mint: Handing the reigns to a-a stump! I never heard of such a thing! (they go deeper in the island, see a castle and go to it) Nutcracker, to Clara, who's looking at her locket: Are you coming? Clara: Oh, yes. (Nutcracker, Major and Captain go into the castle, bump into the background and a cage falls on them, castle decoration falls too) Pimm: Gotcha mates! Off to the palace! Clara: No! Pimm, looks at the cage carried by bats: Wait a minute. Where's the girl? (looks around, notices no girl) Don't matter. No way off this island. Unless she's part mermaid. Clara, going to the coast of the Sea of Storms, sits down: I should never have come. What was I thinking? That I was going to find a magical Princess? (grabs her locket) I could always go back home. I'm sure I've got some doll clothes that would fit. What am I saying? I can't leave. I'm their only hope. If I could just get off this island. (Flower faerie appear, waves her) Clara: Hello! (Flower faerie leads her to others, who are holding a flower swing. The little flower faerie shows her to sit down) Clara: Are you sure about this? (Flower faerie nods) Clara, sits down: Okay then. Let's go-ooo! (The swing flies across the sea right to the Mouse King castle) Clara, back on her feet, to faeries: Thank you. (Clara goes into the castle, and then a blue fairy tells faeries to fly away. Clara waits till the mice are gone) (Cut to the village. Fairies talk to the villagers) Gingerbread Boy: They're right. It's time we stood up to the Mouse. (Villagers support them with their shouts, Pimm overhears) (Clara reaches the balcony) Mouse King: More wood. I want this to be an unforgettable show. (Clara is almost noticed, bends down, goes into the door and down the stairs) Mouse King: Pimm, all is right with the world. I got the Nutcracker and soon my worries will be over. Pimm: Well, that ain't really so true, Sire. Mouse King: Oh? Pimm: It seems your subjects are planning an uh... uprising. Mouse King, shocked, grabs Pimm, shakes him: What?! I want every last villager, fairy, and general trouble-maker rounded up to witness this display of my absolute power! Pimm: I'll get right on it, Sire. (Mouse King growls) Pimm: Ah, Sire? I can't feel my toes. (Mouse King drops him) Clara got down, stumbles upon two mouse guards: Oh, there you are! The King needs you right away in the courtyard. And he said if you didn't hurry, you'd spend the rest of your lives as houseflies. Or was it horseflies? (Mouse guardians look at each other, run away. Clara breathes away, gets the keys and opens the door to an empty, as it seems, room. She sees nobody, but then hears Nutcracker) Nutcracker: Clara! (Clara turns back) Major Mint: What's wrong with the girl? Nutcracker: We can see her, but she can't see us. Captain Candy: Or hear us, apparently. Clara, looking around: Why would the Mouse King post guards on an empty room? Nutcracker: Clara. (Clara touches the invisible wall right where Nutcracker's hand is. Nutcracker smiles. Clara gets a torch and breaks the wall, hugs Nutcracker, then stops, they both feel awkward. Captain Candy closes his eyes with a hand) Clara: We've got to get out of here. The Mouse King's building a bonfire. Nutcracker: I doubt it's to warm up the palace. (they go out of dungeon. All the peasants are brought to the castle. They watch from the balcony) Nutcracker: Sugarplum Princess or no Sugarplum Princess, that rat's got to be stopped! Is this any way to run a Kingdom, Mouse? Mouse King: Ahh. You're just in time for your party. (lights up the wood, it becomes a huge bonfire. Nutcracker jumps down) Nutcracker: There's more to being a King than having a crown! Mouse King: Suddenly you're an expert. Nutcracker: You'll never gain their loyalty until you've earned their respect! Mouse King: I don't need their loyalty. I don't even need them. "Those peasants who do challenge me, living statuary be!" (transforms all the peasants, including Gingerbread Boy and Peppermint Girl, into statues) (Nutcracker fights Mouse King) Mouse King: Scrappy little Nutcracker. I'm afraid I've underestimated you. "With the brawn of twenty and six, I'll smash my enemy into sticks." (becomes huge, drops Nutcracker away) Clara, running to him: Nutcracker! Mouse King: I'll give you a choice, Nutcracker, dismemberment or barbeque. Clara: No! You're nothing but a coward, hiding behind a magic wand! Clara: I obviously didn't shrink you small enough. Your mouth is still much too big. But that is about to change. "To the one who vexes me, smaller, smaller you will be!" Nutcracker, covering Clara with his sword: Nooo! Mouse King, becoming smaller, his scepter disappears: What? Ahh! (Mouse runs away, drops into the sewer) Major Mint, looking down: Back to where he belongs- the sewer! Clara: Oh! My poor Nutcracker. Nutcracker: Don't worry, Clara, I'm just wood. Remember? Clara: You and I know you're much more than that. (kisses his cheek) Prince Eric. (Nutcracker begins to lighten up, transforms into Prince Eric) Captain Candy: It's Prince Eric! Major Mint, surprised: The Prince?! Ooh... The Prince... (Clara helps Eric to get up, then transforms into The Sugarplum Princess) Eric: Of course. The Princess has been with us all along! Clara: What? Eric: Clara, it's you! You are the Sugarplum Princess! Clara: Me? I couldn't be. Eric: It all makes sense. You saved me from the Mouse King in your parlor. You rescued us from his dungeon, your bravery led to his defeat, and your kiss has broken his spell. You are the Sugarplum Princess! Captain Candy: Look! (the castle transforms, the villagers come back to life, Gingerbread Boy and Peppermint Girl come back to life, falling. The bonfire becomes a fountain) Eric: You've broken all the Mouse King's evil enchantments. Clara: And now you're free to take your rightful place as King. Eric: Well, that's for the people to decide. Captain Candy: Three cheers for Prince Eric! Peasants: Hip hip, hurray! Hip hip, hurray! Hip hip, hurray! (Flower faeries drop rose petals on Clara and Eric. Peppermint Girl and Gingerbread Boy dance) (Major Mint looks at Captain Candy. The boy and the girl keep dancing, Clara and Eric applause them, then Major Mint and Captain Candy go out and dance The Russian Dance. Major Mint and Captain Candy both do a solo dance. Clara and Eric laugh. Major Mint bumps into Captain Candy, they both fall, causing Clara to gasp. They both go up, nodding each other, and bow, causing cheers. Clara and Eric begin to dance the Pas De Deux, during the final part of it Parthenia revives. Clara is given a rose bouquet by flower fairies) Eric, to cheering people: Thank you, friends. As your King, I will let the wise leadership of my Father be my guide. None of this would've been possible without you, Clara. Will you stay...and be my Queen? Clara: This locket was supposed to take me home, but in my heart, I feel I'm already there. (Clara kisses Eric, causing villagers to cheer even more. Major Mint nudges Captain Candy. Gingerbread Boy waves away, as Peppermint Girl shows "that's-so-romantic" pose) Mouse, ridng Pimm I absolutely despise happy endings! (takes a locket from Clara's neck, opens it) Clara: No! Eric: No! Peppermint Girl: He's not gonna get away with that! (snow fairies form a snowball in her hand, that she throws in Pimm) Mouse: Pimm! Flap, you fool! (frozen Pimm and Mouse fall somewhere in the castle) Eric, to disappearing Clara: Clara! No! Clara, half-disappeared: Eric! Eric: Clara! I love you! (Fade to ballerina figurine on the Christmas tree. It's nine o'clock in the morning, Clara wakes up in the living room) Clara: Nutcracker? (looks at herself, noticing no locket, urging to find Nutcracker) Grandfather Drosselmayer: It's about time you got up. I see the mice had a party of their own last night! Clara: It wasn't a party! It was a war! The Nutcracker was fighting the Mouse King, who shrunk me with his golden scepter. Grandfather Drosselmayer: I've never heard such a story, even from your Aunt! Clara: It's not a story! It really happened! Tommy, bumping in: Time to open presents! Clara, grabbing him by shoulders: Tommy, did you take my Nutcracker? Tommy, surprised: Why would I want him? He's just a hunck of wood. Clara: You're wrong! He's really a king. An evil mouse was ruling his land. (to grandfather Drosselmayer) The mouse had a bat! Grandfather Drosselmayer: What's all this foolishness? Perhaps I should send for a doctor. Aunt Drosselmayer, coming in: And this is where I grew up. Clara: Aunt Elizabeth, have you seen my... (sees Eric coming in) Nutcracker? Aunt Drosselmayer: Look who I ran into while I was taking my morning stroll. Uncle Drosselmayer, Clara, Tommy, this is Eric, the son of a dear friend of mine. Eric: I'm very happy to... meet you. (kisses Clara's hand) Grandfather Drosselmayer, to Eric: Such familiarity! In my day we would never have... Aunt Drosselmayer, taking uncle away: I've taken the liberty of asking Eric to stay for Christmas dinner. Grandfather Drosselmayer,: But this is a most... Clara, continues: wonderful idea. Grandfather Drosselmayer, going away: I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have the young man stay for supper. Tommy, being grabbed by Aunt Drosselmayer: But what about the presents? Eric, putting a locket in Clara's hand: May I have this dance? (they look at the owl. A sparkle shines in its eye) Clara, putting the locket on her neck: I couldn't say no to the King. (they dance in pair. Fade to the snow ball with Prince Eric and Clara in it and then to a snowy window of the studio) Kelly: So, if Clara hadn't been brave, she never would've found out she was a Princess. Barbie: That's right. Kelly: Can you help me practice until I know all the steps? Barbie: Of course. (helps Kelly to get up, turns the music on, and they dance perfectly) Kelly: I did it! Barbie, hugging her: I always knew you could. (ending credits) Category:Transcripts